Manufactured homes, also known as mobile homes, modular homes or pre-manufactured homes have been known for many years and are commonly installed by being placed on concrete slabs or concrete footings or even on cinder blocks. Typically, the peripheral lower edges of the manufactured home are not continuously supported and stretches of same are unsupported. This leaves a gap between the unsupported lower edges and the ground. In the past this gap has been covered by a non-load bearing “skirt” fabricated from a synthetic materials to provide a more pleasing appearance for the manufactured home. The bottom edge of the skirt typically sits in a “base” that is fastened to the ground or other footing to prevent the bottom edge of the skirt from moving around and breaking. However, over extended periods of time, the lower edges of the skirts are typically damaged by many things including weed whacker lines, lawn mowers, other gardening tools and children's toys because the skirts are not structurally strong enough to prevent such damage.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a “skirt guard” that is attached to the lower edge of a mobile home skirt and provides protection for the standard skirt against weed whacker lines, lawn mowers, toys, gardening tools, etc. In addition, there is a need for a skirt guard that is cost effective, provides a pleasing appearance to the existing skirting, and is dependable for many years. In addition, there is a need for a skirt guard that may be used to cover existing damage to the bottom edge of skirts and thus improve their aesthetic appearance.